Caged READER INSERT Prussia X reader
by latulaattacks
Summary: You've been held up here sense you were little. Always in the attic. No one bothered to rescue you. What a daily life... until you meant Prussia. And Italia. Denmark will come in later on.


HETALIA I DO NOT OWN IT I AM NOT COPY! (No Grammar) Alsooo its a reader x Prussia sorry its just that way. This is made in Germany's p.o.v I'll let you know when its someone elses.

* * *

Germany's P.O.V

"It started out like any other night. Brush teeth, make bed, tuck Italia in, and check on Prussia. Or so I thought..."

* * *

"Good night, Italia." "Good night Germany! Veh~!" I sighed. He was still filled with energy even at midnight?! I mean how does this kid do it. I walked to my brothers room and opened the door. I moved him out of the basement because I thought this way I could check on him without the stairs. "Kesesese~!" I heard him laugh as I opened the door. "Vry are you.. laughing?! YOU ARE GOING TO VAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD VITH ZAT LAUGHTER!" "KESESESE~!" Gilbert laughed as he was rolling on the ground. "Ahh" He sighed as he whipped a few tears from his eyes. "I vas on and I saw zhe saddest shit." "And zhats funny?!" "Nien! I killed you KESESESE! And you cried!" "Fuck you bruder." "kesese." "Agh" "goodnight~" "Good night~" I said with a mocking tone. I walked up stairs opened one more door. "[name]...[name] you here?" I asked walking into the room. "Y-yes." She replied. "How are you feeling tonight?" "f-fine thank you. Luddy, I-I was wondering... why can't Italia or Pruben know about m-me?" "Because... I can't risk another problem." "A-am I a p-problem?" "Nien. You are a friend." "W-when will I b-be able to go outside?" "Soon. I promise." I had to keep her safe. I know it was dumb I just had to. "Okay..." And with that I left her. [Name] probably hated me.

[Name]'s P.O.V

I watched the door shut and looked out the rusty window, I was up in the sky. That's what Luddy said. So I looked down only to see I wasn't. I was in the attic. I never told him I knew, and he would scold me mostly when I asked to meet Italia and Pruben he told me so often about. He said something along the lines of 'Don't ask about them!' 'your not supposed to know that, dear.' It was annoying. i just longed to know something I wasn't allowed to know. Is this the punishment I deserve...? I guess so. I laid on my cute little bed. Why was Luddy so overly protective of me? What it... what if I were... er... to leave? Would he find me and scold me? Would he leave me out in the city? Would he forget to check on me...? Would I be alone to die...? I would never know unless I tried right? I just want to explore the house.

Germany's P.O.V

And thus I continued to go to bed. I fell into an instant sleep... It always started out like this...

"[Name]!...[N-name]... c-come... back..."

"LUDDY! HELP!"

"[NAME]!"

"LUDDDYYY!"

"NO! COME BACK WITH HER! [Name]!"

"Kesesese... she's mine. Bruder."

"N-no..."

"KESESESE"

"LUDDDDDYY!"

Then I watched as she was dragged away by the made Prussian. This is why I could never let her leave that room. EVER.

I woke up. It was sunny outside. And Prussia was talking to someone. The person he was talking to their voice...was so familiar...! Ludwig sat up and ran out of his room down the hall and practically tripped down the stairs. Taking a left into the kitchen seeing [Name] and Prussia talking. My heart froze. "S-so your Pruben, right?" "Ja! I'm awesome!" "Haha, n-nice to meet you. I'm [Full Name]" "Cool! I'm Prussia. But Call me Gilbert. My full name is Gilbert Beilschmidt" "Hehe! Nice to meet you Gilbert."

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOU HOUSE IN ZHE SKY?!" I yelled. I probably woke up Italia.

"I-I...I..."

"Go back, NOW"

"O-okay... I-I'm so s-sorry... Luddy..."

I watched as she marched to her room. Prussia looking pissed off. "VHAT VAS ZHAT?!" He yelled. "Zhat is nothing of your concern!" "Ja it is now!" "Fuck you." "GRRR" Gilbert walked off into his room slamming the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Mien gott."

[Name]'s P.O.V

"I-i-i-if I ca-caused all that ye-yelling th-th-then I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered out looking at the ground tears staining my cheeks. I was talking to my bear. He could talk too. "Hey! It's okay. It's his fault for locking you in here, you've been in here for _years._" It said looking at me. "I know." I replied, I walked over and hugged it. It seemed to hug back. Little did I know this was all my imagination. I laied down on my bed and fell asleep. "VAKE UP!" I opened my tired eyed. "L-luddy...?" "VAKE UP DAMMIT! I have been yelling at you to vake up for an hour!" Ludwig yelled at me. "I-I'm sorry!" I replied my eye flinging open. "Mien gott... you are to clean zhe basement, as punishment... You have one hour." He said. He got up and left me there. I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I stood up and walked downstairs to the basement. Making sure no one saw me, then I quickly began dusting and mopping. "Ehhh..." I said as a jar with eye balls stared at me. "EHH!" I didn't mean to yell but one of them moved. Gilbert stood up. "Did you hear something...? It sounded like zhe basement..." He said looking at Feliciano and Ludwig. "Nien." "No." They both replied. "Vell...I'll go-" "NIEN!" Ludwig yelled. "Don't go moping around my house." He said sternly then turning back to the game they were playing. "FINEEEE!" Gilbert said sitting down taking his turned. I finished the basement with a half hour to spare. What ever I don't care. I walked quietly back upstairs. I saw them playing a bored game. It was so cute, if only I could join them. Like in my dreams... I missed those times... So... very... much. I walked up the stairs and into the attic and frowned. "I w-wish I c-could join them..." I said to my bear. "I know honey bun. But you can't. Come here and take a nap." It say as if patting the bed. "Okay." I replied scooting in next to my bear. Falling asleep again. This time I wasn't waken up. That was nice.

A/N: DONE WOO Two Day worth of work. Part three will come out next week. :D Love you all, stay lovely.

Gamzee: HoNk

Author: YOU ALWAYS DO DIS- gahd.

Gamzee: I KnOw mOtHeRfUcKeR

Author: GAH


End file.
